Only You
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Lebih baik aku memilikimu tapi tak ada yang tahu daripada mereka tahu dan menganggap kita hanya kepalsuan, aku tak ingin itu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kau hanya satu-satunya untukku, Lee Sungmin. Kyumin short ff!


Title: Only You

Rate: T

Genre: Romace/Hurt

Summary: Lebih baik aku memilikimu tapi tak ada yang tahu daripada mereka tahu dan menganggap kita hanya kepalsuan, aku tak ingin itu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kau hanya satu-satunya untukku, Lee Sungmin.

* * *

><p><em>Sungmin's POV<em>

"KYUWON!"

Teriak para ELF dengan sangat heboh ketika Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang melakukan sebuah adegan fan service. Dengan tetap memasang senyum, aku berusaha mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan yang membuat hatiku seperti teriris rasanya. Tapi seberapa keras aku mengacuhkan, rasanya teriakan itu menggema dikepalaku kini. Rasa sakit, sedih, dan kecewa memenuhi perasaanku saat ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku tak mungkin menunjukkan perasaanku ini, bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan Super Show malam ini. Dengan terus memasang senyum palsu ditengah teriakan itu, aku terus berjalan mengitari panggung besar ini. Aku hanya berharap malam ini segera berakhir, aku sudah cukup terluka dengan fan service yang dilakukan kekasihku malam ini. Tak hanya fan service yang membuatku terluka tapi kata "KyuWon" lah yang semakin membuatku jatuh. Ingin sekali aku meneriakkan hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, agar para ELF berhenti menyerukan kedua nama dongsaengku itu. Sungguh aku muak dengan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan fan service yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan siapapun. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa Kyuhyun jarang sekali ingin melakukan fan service denganku, pasti akan lebih mudah melakukannya denganku karena aku kekasihnya, tapi mengapa? Apakah Kyuhyun tak ingin dunia mengetahui kalau aku dan dia saling mencintai? Ataukah Kyuhyun sengaja mengambil kesempatan fan service ini untuk melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan dengan member lain? Ya Tuhan, aku tahu apa yang kujalin dengan dongsaengku itu adalah hal terlarang, tapi bisakah kau memberitahunya bahwa aku sangat terluka karena apa yang dilakukan kekasihku. Jujur saja, setiap fan service yang ia lakukan tak hanya membuatku terluka tapi juga membuatku takut. Aku takut, sebenarnya itu semua bukanlah fan service semata, aku takut dengan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun tak mencintaiku.

Pikiranku serta perasaanku benar-benar kacau saat ini, aku butuh kejujuran dari Kyuhyun. Aku butuh jawaban darinya atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu kupendam karena aku takut ia berfikir bahwa aku meragukannya. Tapi sekarang aku memang harus mengakui bahwa aku meragukan kekasihku sendiri.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Kyuhyun__'s POV_

Super Show malam ini pun berakhir, rasa bahagia benar-benar menjadi aura cerah yang kekal saat ini. Aku pun kembali ke belakang panggung, gelak tawa, ungkapan selamat dari para staff, dan hal-hal bahagia lainnya benar-benar terasa meskipun sudah dibelakang panggung karena suksesnya Super Show malam ini. Dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dihati, aku segera mencari Minnie-hyung, tapi aneh sekali aku tak menemukannya diantara yang lain. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Sejak tadi di atas panggung aku memperhatikan kondisinya seperti tak baik, dan senyumnya bukanlah senyum seorang Sungmin yang kutahu.

"Heechul-hyung, apakah kau lihat Minnieku?" tanyaku pada Heechul-hyung

"Aku tak tahu, magnae. Sudah jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang sibuk menelpon Hannie" ujarnya sambil mendorongku keluar dari ruang make up.

Aish, Heechul-hyung benar-benar menyebalkan aku tanya baik-baik dia malah mengusirku dengan cara begitu. Dengan menggerutu sebal, aku terus berjalan mencari Sungmin-hyung. Hah, Minnie-chagi dimana kau? Aku merindukanmu sekali kenapa malah menghilang begini?

Aku terus menyusuri area tempat kami mengadakan show, karena letih terus mencari aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam van saja. Ketika memasuki van aku pun melihat Sungmin-hyung sedang duduk diam dan matanya terus melihat keluar jendela. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Sungmin-hyung" ujarku pelan sembari mencium puncak kepalanya.

Aneh sekali Sungmin-hyung tak memberiku respon, biasanya dia langsung tersenyum dan menciumku, tapi kenapa dia seakaan tak menyadari keberadaanku yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Minnie, kau kenapa?" tanyaku lembut dan merangkul bahunya, tapi tetap ia tak memberi respon. Aku memanggil namanya beberapa kali, tapi ia juga tak menjawabku. Emosiku pun mulai naik, bagaimana tidak? Tadi aku lelah mencarinya tapi ketika sudah bertemu aku justru didiamkan seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin, lihat aku!" ujarku dengan nada tinggi, dengan paksa pun aku membalik tubuhnya agar dia melihatku. Rasa bersalah langsung menyergapku ketika kulihat sosok manis yang rapuh dihadapanku ini. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah, apakah ia menangis? Tapi apa sebabnya?

"Minnie, kumohon jawab aku, ada apa denganmu chagi?" aku pun segera memeluknya dengan lembut, aku tahu saat ini dia pasti membutuhkan pengertian yang lebih dariku. Dalam pelukanku kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, Sungmin-hyung mulai menangis lagi. Disela tangisannya dapat kudengar ia berguman kata "Kenapa" yang mau tak mau membuatku bertanya-tanya masalah berat apa lagi yang Sungmin-hyung hadapi.

"Minnie-chagi, ceritakan padaku, kumohon berhentilah menangis."

Perlahan dia melepas pelukanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat bisa aku artikan. Dia, Lee Sungmin, sedang terluka begitu dalam, tapi apa sebabnya? Apakah aku yang membuatnya seperti ini?

"Kyu, apakah kau mencintaiku?" akhirnya pemuda manis dihadapanku ini pun membuka suaranya.

Aku kaget, bahkan sangat kaget apa karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir manis Minnie-hyung. Dengan tenang dan menetralkan emosiku, aku segera mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu ragukan hal itu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Apa yang membuatmu menanyakan seperti ini chagi?" ujarku lembut sambil terus mendekapnya agar Minnie-hyung menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku takut Kyuhyunnie, aku takut kau tak mencintaiku dan aku akan kehilanganmu. Aku benci dengan semua fan service yang kaulakukan, hal itu membuatku ragu tentangmu. Aku sering bertanya-tanya kenapa kau jarang sekali melakukan fan service denganku? Bukankah aku kekasihmu? Melihat semua fan service yang kau lakukan benar-benar membuatku hancur, Kyu. Aku benci saat ELF meneriakkan namamu dan orang lain, aku benci itu Kyu, hal itu membuatku semakin takut akan perasaanmu padaku. Aku pun jadi mempertanyakan eksistensiku pada duniamu. Aku ingin mereka semua tahu kalau kau itu milikku dan aku adalah milikmu, Kyu." ujarnya panjang lebar sambil terus menangis.

Mendengar pengakuannya itu membuatku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah, tak seharusnya aku melukai Sungmin-hyung hingga seperti ini. Aku tahu kini penyebab mengapa saat diatas panggung tadi Sungmin-hyung terlihat begitu asing, pasti karena fanserviceku dengan Siwon-hyung. Astaga, demi Tuhan, aku tak tahu bahwa yang selama ini kulakukan melukai Minnieku hingga seperti ini, betapa bodohnya aku.

Aku mendekap pemuda manis dihadapanku semakin erat, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuuangkapkan, ingin rasanya aku menjelaskan semuanya membuatnya tenang dan kembali mempercayaiku. Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin kukatakan hingga aku tak tahu darimana aku harus memulainya.

"Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku, aku sungguh minta maaf aku tak menyangka aku membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan banyak hal tentang fan service yang telah melukaimu, asal kau tahu, aku tak memiliki alasan pasti kenapa aku melakukan hal itu, yang kutahu saat aku melakukan fan service adalah aku melakukan pekerjaanku. Aku tak menyangka ini akan sangat melukaimu, sungguh aku meminta maaf. Dan kau perlu tahu, aku Buchanan tak ingin melakukan fan service denganmu hanya saja aku tak ingin orang-orang hanya menganggap kita pasangan di atas stage, lebih baik aku memilikimu tapi tak ada yang tahu daripada mereka tahu dan menganggap kita hanya kepalsuan, aku tak ingin itu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kau hanya satu-satunya untukku, Lee Sungmin." ungkapku pada Minnie-hyung rasanya lega sekali bisa mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan, aku berkata jujur tak ada satu pun kebohongan pada perkataanku barusan.

"Maafkan aku karena mergakukanmu, Kyu. Maafkan aku." Sungmin-hyun pun membalas pelukanku dengan erat, dan masih terus menangis. Dengan sayang, aku pun menepuk lembut punggungnya membiarkanku kekasihku ini menumpahkan segalanya padaku.

"Berjanjilah takkan meragukanku lagi, hyung?"

"Aku berjanji, Kyuhyunnie, saranghae"

"Nado, Lee Sungmin. Bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Dengan lembut aku pun mencium bibir manis yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianku. Aku benar-benar, mencintai pemuda dihadapanku ini. Tuhan, kumohon biarkanlah kami bisa selalu bersama dalam kehangatan seperti ini. Malam ini benar-benar malam yang indah, semuanya berakhir dengan sangat indah, kurasa aku tak perlu tertidur lelap karena malam ini memaksaku untuk terus membuka mata dan mengamati pemuda yang kucintai yang tertidur dalam dekapanku saat ini.

(The End)


End file.
